Untitled Lezard Lenneth Alicia Fic
by LotornoMiko
Summary: AU where Lenneth not Silmeria is the Goddess inside of Alicia. Different Valkyries means a whole new set of troubles, as the pair is kidnapped and rescued by a mysterious stranger. What does he want, and can they ever return home and be safe?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Valkyrie Profile, or the characters Lezard, Lenneth, and Alicia. That honor belongs to Tri Ace and Square Enix. Nor do I make any money off of these stories.

Ah...this is an idea I had for about two years now. I always wanted to write a fic where Lenneth was the Valkyrie inside Alicia instead of Silmeria. But my idea got corrupted by my new friend Maria, but I think for the better. This is going to be a very odd love triangle...and may not end well for everyone...

-Michelle

She was aware of someone speaking, their urgent voice faint as though it came from a distance. There was an echoing quality to it, and it competed with the insistent throbbing of her head, her ears ringing in an attempt to drown out the voice. The voice though persisted, never losing patience, the repeating chant keeping her from slipping deeper into unconsciousness.

With a start she realized she could make out her name, the voice trying to gain her attention. She blinked, and then was gasping, sitting upright with sharp, sudden movements. Sound and disorientation followed those actions, the room spinning dizzily about as something heavy and metallic rattled near to her. She had a sinking suspicion about that sound, and nearly moaned when the voice spoke again.

"Alicia, thank goodness you are awake."

"Lenneth!" Alicia breathed out, eyes squinted half shut to try and block out the way the room spun violently about her. "What happened..? Where am I...why does my head hurt so much?"

"Easy Alicia." The voice from inside her spoke, tone soft and calming. "You must avoid making any sudden movements. At least for a while yet,"

"Where are we?" Alicia asked, fighting the urge to lay back down. The voice was silent, Alicia managing a frown. "You don't know, do you?" The thought that the voice, Lenneth as she was known, might not know the answer to that question terrified Alicia. "We're in trouble, aren't we?" She moaned then, and tried to raise a hand to her head, as if that could stop the fierce pounding in her temples.

That action of hers was stopped before her arm raised more than an inch upwards, Alicia realizing there was something heavy weighing it down. Weighing both her arms down, the girl opening her eyes fully to stare in shock at the thick, gray manacles that were currently secured around her wrists. Twin lengths of long chain were linked to the center of each manacle, and they extended to a point behind her, fastened securely in place.

"Lenneth, what's going on?" Alicia cried out, giving in to her horror to thrash about in a panic. Her legs were free to move about, but she took no comfort of the fact, Alicia too horrified at the realization that someone had not only chained her in place, but had also chained her to a bed. A very big bed from the looks of it, Alicia finding herself situated square in the middle, with room on either side of her body for another person to fit against.

She didn't like that realization, anymore than she like the situation she found herself in, Alicia noticing more and more details of the room. Like the fact that the bed had a canopy, soft sheer curtains draping over the edges to trail to the floor. The curtains were tied back on the sides of the bed, allowing two openings for her to peer past them into the room.

It was remarkable only in that the room could have been any one of the dozens that made up the castle that was her home. That had been her home since she had been about six years of age, ever since she had been torn from her sobbing mother's arms. Thoughts of her mother didn't calm her, Alicia fighting back the memories, even as she continued to struggle, testing the strength of the chains.

They were strong, far stronger than anything her frail form could break. She wondered why anyone would go to such trouble to subdue her with such chains, wouldn't simple rope be just as effective?. Unless, and she shuddered now, frightened anew. Could they know about the person inside her, the goddess that had resided in her body since the moment of her birth?

"Lenneth.." Alicia breathed out the Goddess' name, her fear palpable. She could feel the way Lenneth flinched inside her, the Goddess reacting to the terror Alicia was radiating. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

A pause, and that was worse than confirmation, Alicia moaning again. The throbbing in her head seemed to increase in response to her fear, Alicia wanting badly to lay back against the pillows that looked so soft and inviting. Lay back, and sleep this nightmare away. But she didn't dare, frightened of what would happen if she did close her eyes. Would someone join her in the bed? She shivered and was nearly ill with revulsion at the thought, Alicia shaking her head, her hair bouncing wildly about. It only increased the pain in her head, Alicia wanting to curl into the fetal position, and whimper till the pounding went away.

"This is the danger you sensed, isn't it?" She was speaking more to distract herself, both from the pain and the fear. She didn't think it would work, but Alicia was willing to try just about anything not to give in to the screams building up inside her. "The danger that had us fleeing the castle in the middle of the night?" She could remember that moment perfectly, of how Lenneth's voice had roused her from the impromptu nap she had taken. The open book in her lap had fallen to the floor, heavy thud helping to rouse her almost as much as Lenneth's urgent scream had.

She didn't know how Lenneth knew there was danger approaching the castle, but Alicia hadn't paused to question her. She knew enough to trust Lenneth's wisdom implicitly, the Goddess never leading Alicia wrong. And so she had run, ignoring the servants' startled looks, and the shouts that had followed after her. Shouts she had continued to hear, even as she burst into the castle's inner courtyard, the pitch black sky flashing bright with the sparks of unholy lightning.

The shouts had turned to screams then, people were dying inside the castle. That knowledge made Alicia want to run back inside, even as her legs failed her. She knew the deaths would stop if she returned, but she had been so afraid to do the right thing. And all because it would have surely resulted in her own death, Lenneth torn free of her body, and sent back to the heavens.

In the end it was not Alicia who had moved their body, but Lenneth, the Goddess forcing her legs to continue their forward trajectory. The lightning seemed to increase in intensity, until it was almost blinding. Lenneth ran for them both, desperate to escape. The pursuit was given, someone running, their feet hitting the cobblestones with loud, sure steps.

Alicia could remember trying to wrest back control of her body, some dark compulsion making her want to see and face their pursuers. She also remember what had happened when she made her move, Lenneth faltering, the body stumbling, almost dropping to it's knees. That had cost them, Alicia knew that now, her memories going dark as something from behind had struck her, struck them.

She could remember hearing Lenneth scream inside her head, the sound overriding everything else. Alicia had dropped to unconsciousness with Lenneth's pained voice in her ear, and only one single stray thought had remained. What in the heavens had been powerful enough to strike enough pain to hurt the Goddess hidden inside her?

"I don't understand any of this." Alicia said out loud, trying to forget how Lenneth's pain filled voice had sounded. "Why aren't we dead? Lenneth...if they could hurt us, why didn't they kill us? What is...what is their game?"

She would not speak the names out loud, as if fearing that would bring Odin and his Valkyries down upon them. Alicia knew that they hunted Lenneth, hunted the Goddess and the body she had been bound to. They wanted to return Lenneth to the heavens, to force her to be obedient lap dog once more. And if they could not earn Lenneth's compliance, they would force another fate on her, force the goddess to sleep the eternal sleep and this time there would be no accidental reprieve.

Neither Alicia nor Lenneth understood what had happened when the sovereign's rite had been cast all those years ago. Lenneth should have been nothing but a soul, asleep inside Alicia with no power or awareness of her position. And yet something had gone wrong with the spell, Lenneth not only being bound to Alicia, but remaining conscious.

Awake and aware, Lenneth had known she wouldn't be able to hide indefinitely from Odin and his minions. And thus she had spent the last nineteen years preparing for the inevitable attacks that would eventually come. Even before Alicia had been old enough to hold a sword, Lenneth had been educating her. Granting her the divine wisdom of the Gods, preparing both her mind and body for the battles that would come.

Alicia had trained daily with a sword, much to her father's displeasure. He had never spoken to her directly, but word had come in the form of official decrees, King Barbarossa forbidding Alicia continue such nonsense. She had ignored such demands, practicing from morning until night, her hands growing numb and calloused from how often she had wielded a blade.

Alicia was no accomplished sword master, especially not when one compared her to the Goddess. She had once asked Lenneth what the point of it all was, she certainly didn't think she'd ever be good enough to win in a fight. Certainly not against a trained swordsmen, never mind the divine assassins that would be coming after her. She had known even then that she would fare better if Lenneth was the one in control of their body, the Goddess using a sword like it was an extension of her own hand.

Of course, the Goddess was limited to a human's strength now, her divine powers curbed for the most part. Perhaps that is why she chose for them to run that night, rather than stand and face the one who chased them. She must have known Alicia's body would not last, and Lenneth had always had a zest for life, a desire for both she and Alicia to live.

That desire is what had kept Alicia going through her darkest periods, the girl living a life that felt devoid of love and acceptance. Her parents had turned their back on her, the kingdom proclaiming her dead. Sent away, she all but lived under lock and key, never being allowed to leave the vast property that made up her prison. The people that surrounded her, all servants handpicked by her father, constantly monitored Alicia. They tsked and they frowned, chiding her for her bouts of so called insanity. No one wanted to acknowledge what was really happening to their princess, content to live on in blissful ignorance of the divinity that had marked her since she was but a child.

Even the church turned a blind eye to Alicia's condition, proclaiming it blasphemous to even think that a Goddess could come to reside inside a human's body. Alicia could remember a time, before she had been sent away, when a gathering of temple priestesses had tried to perform an exorcism on her. They had wanted to cast out the Goddess within her, and they hadn't been swayed by the realization that their attempts were doing more harm than good.

Even then Lenneth had protected her, the Goddess taking over Alicia's young body, shielding her from the pain. Lenneth had even gone so far as to cut Alicia off from her body, the girl able to see and hear what was being done, but never feel it.

Perhaps Alicia should have hated Lenneth for being the cause of all that had happened to her. But such emotion was beyond the girl's ability to feel. She'd sooner hate her own father than Lenneth, Barbarossa and the people he hired to play captor to his own daughter. But Alicia had understood from an early age that they were all trying to make the best out of a difficult situation.

As rough as life had been for Alicia, she couldn't begin to imagine how terrible it must have been for Lenneth. The Goddess displaced, trapped in a human, and hunted by her own kind. She couldn't even manifest for more than a few moments at a time, the drain on her strength a high cost she paid for each moment she spent in control of Alicia's body. More often than not it was Alicia who moved their body, the princess in command of their actions. Lenneth played at being content to exist merely as a voice inside Alicia's mind, but the princess could often sense the underlying frustration within the Goddess.

That frustration was never more apparent than it was now, the Goddess as nervous as Alicia could ever recall feeling. Lenneth didn't like the situation they found themselves in, any more than Alicia did. And yet neither one of them wanted to think about what would happen next, what would be done to them, and by who.

"It's funny..." Alicia began, then quickly shook her head no. "No...I suppose that's the wrong word. But what I mean is how strange it is...this room...It's not what I expected of our pursuers. It looks nothing like what you would expect to see up in the heavens." Lenneth said nothing, though Alicia felt her eyes flicker, the Goddess casting a glance about the room.

"I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky.." Alicia continued. "That we're not rotting away in a dungeon somewhere..." But she knew that neither one of them felt very lucky in this situation, Alicia shivering once more. She pulled on her arms again, listening to the chains rattle. She didn't understand any of this, didn't know why she was here, why she was still alive, or why she had been chained to a bed. But her mind filled with wild thoughts, Alicia imagining the kind of tortures that would be done to her, all in order to get to the Goddess she housed inside her.

"Lenneth...I'm scared." Alicia finally whispered. "I...I don't want to die...not this way..."

"I'm here with you Alicia..." Came the reassurance. "Whatever happens, I won't let you feel a thing."

"But I can't let you be tortured in my place!" protested Alicia, and she felt the warmth of Lenneth smiling inside her.

"Thank you Alicia. But you've suffered enough on my behalf."

"But..."

"But nothing." Lenneth insisted firmly. "It's me that they want...I only regret that you have to be involved in this at all." A sad sigh then, Lenneth turning apologetic. "I know it hasn't been an easy life for you, having a Goddess housed inside you. It's cost you many things, your family, your right to friends, maybe even your future."

"Lenneth no... I wouldn't..."

"No one would wish this kind of burden upon themselves. And perhaps it would have been better if I had never spoken to you. If I had played at being asleep.." Alicia couldn't imagine it, this bright, vibrant Goddess living a life where all she could do was observe. It would be worse than the sentence Odin had tried to force on her, Lenneth awake and aware, but unable to act.

"I can't imagine my life without you." Alicia retorted, her voice rife with passion. "Nor would I want to. You've been my friend, my sister, even the mother that was taken from me. You've taught me so many things...I'm a better person because of your presence in my life."

"My presence has also cost you so much..." Lenneth pointed out, and Alicia shook her head no.

"It's an even trade...I've been blessed to know you. And that's something no one can take away from me..." Alicia sensed Lenneth wanted to argue with her, and she quickly spoke, the princess hoping to distract the Goddess. "I suppose our first order of business if getting off these chains..." She rattled them again, lifting up her right arm so she could examine the manacle secure around her wrist. "I don't suppose you know how to pick a lock?"

"Never learned." Admitted Lenneth. "Locks and keys were something I never used to have to worry about." A sigh went through her, Lenneth regretful. "I suppose that's one area of your education I neglected."

"Don't blame yourself!" Alicia said quickly. "You couldn't have known we'd have use of that kind of skill."

"But I should have anticipated the need!" exclaimed Lenneth, sounding agitated. "I've been planning for this showdown since you were born...to think I might cost us everything because of a simple oversight! But I never dreamed they would take us alive..."

"What value do we have to them alive?" Alicia wondered out loud. The Goddess had no answer for that, and that troubled her all the more. She sighed, and nearly fell back against the many pillows that were between her and the bed's headboard, but Alicia didn't want to be caught laying down. Instead she chose to test the strength of her chains, trying to see if any pull would free them from their fastening.

"Alicia...you should maintain your strength." Advised Lenneth after several moments had passed.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Alicia protested, then paused, a thought occurring to her. "Lenneth...could you break these chains? I know you're not as strong as you normally would be, but when you take control of my body, my strength seems to increase, even if it's just a little..." She could sense Lenneth was considering the idea, weighing the potential outcomes that would follow such an action.

"We will be weakened if I do this." Lenneth said at last. "We may gain our freedom this way, but be unable to fight whatever waits for us outside this room..."

"I don't care." Alicia replied, a stubborn tilt to her expression. "I do not want to just lay here and wait for whatever dastardly fate our captors have in store for us. And I don't think you want to either!"

"Then we are agreed." Alicia felt the familiar surge of power go through her, Lenneth taking over their body. Long used to this sensation, Alicia relaxed, making the transition easier for the Goddess. It took not even a full second for Lenneth to be in command, the Goddess winding the chains around her arms. Alicia felt Lenneth tense up, and than the chains rattled, the length of them straining as the Goddess pulled with all her might.

"That's it.." Alicia breathed out in Lenneth's mind. "You're doing it, you're doing it!"

There was a great wrenching sound, the chains snapping free of their fastenings. They snapped forward, the ends of the chain striking against them, Alicia feeling the pain of it as Lenneth relinquished control. She could feel Lenneth's tiredness, this feat of strength draining her. Alicia could also feel the way her arms hurt, as though she had nearly succeeded in pulling them out of their sockets during Lenneth's successful attempt to break free.

"Alicia..." Lenneth's voice was faint, her tone urgent. "Quickly..."

Alicia nodded, and crawled over to the edge of the bed, well aware of the pain in her arms, and the way her head still throbbed. In the condition she was in, she'd hardly be able to put up a fight, Alicia sure that even if she had access to a sword, she wouldn't be able to lift it just then.

At least her legs still felt strong, Alicia taking quick, confidant steps to the door. Only then did she think to wonder if it too would be locked, Alicia grabbing at the polished bronze handle. It turned with ease, and she let out the breath she had been holding, Alicia wrenching the door open.

"Stay cautious!" Came Lenneth's advice, Alicia nodding as she poked her head out into the hall. She was ready to flinch, to draw back at the slightest sign of attack, but none came. She was relieved, but unable to trust this, Alicia badly wishing she had some kind of weapon on her. She kept expecting her captors to fly out of the shadows, to strike when she least expected it.

"It's clear.." Alicia whispered, and stepped out into the corridor. It was dimly lit here, with only a few torches hanging on the walls. Most were unlit, and what light there was could not combat the shadows that were trying to take over the hall. Her steps were cautious at first, but the longer they went without being attacked, the bolder Alicia became until she was all but running down the hall.

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia hadn't yet been able to find a sword, let alone anything else that would make as effective a weapon as a blade. She did however hold a torch, knowing it's metal hide would make an effective tool to attempt to bludgeon an attacker with it. However there lie a problem in using the torch in so crude a manner, the least of which being getting close enough to her attacker to use it. Alicia also wondered if she had the strength to beat someone to death with the torch, wondered and worried if she had the nerve to kill anyone that wasn't an actual monster.

Not that she had ever killed even that kind of creature before. All her years of practicing with a blade, and Alicia had yet to do more than slice up a wooden dummy. She had been hard pressed to find real opponents at the castle. The servants had been as disapproving as her father, thinking it wrong for their princess to pick up a sword, let alone use it effectively.

There had been only one guard that had deigned to practice with her. And he had quickly been fired, Barbarossa's wrath coming down on him. Alicia never found out for certain what had happened to the guard. She just knew he had disappeared from the castle, without even saying good-bye to her. Alicia didn't have any good feelings where the fate of the guard was concerned. She knew her father had wanted to keep secret the fact of his daughter's continued existence. Alicia hoped King Barbarossa had simply bribe the guard into silence with bags of gold, but a part of her wasn't nearly that believing of her father's ability to be generous.

"Alicia..." Lenneth''s voice was weak, the Goddess still not entirely recovered from her earlier feat of strength. "Stay alert." Alicia could have blushed, realizing the Goddess was aware of how her thoughts had started to wander. Now was not the time to think about the guard, to think about anything but their situation at hand. Alicia knew she was purposefully letting her mind drift, so as not to focus on the sheer terror she was feeling. The terror born of the unknown, fear festering within her from the moment they had awakened, chained to a bed.

They still did not know just who had taken them captive. Or for what reason. The fact that Alicia hadn't awakened in the dungeons did not reassure her, the girl's mind leaping to wild conclusions as to the purpose behind leaving her in so comfortable a bed. She wasn't entirely naive. Alicia knew of the nature of a man and woman, left alone in a bedroom. Even worse, she knew the woman did not have to be entirely willingly for the man to get what he wanted. She couldn't imagine how that act went about happening, but just the knowledge of being forced was enough to send chills down Alicia's spine.

She was pleased the trembles her body was doing didn't extend to the hand that held the torch. No one save Lenneth would know of her fear stricken state, provided they didn't brush up against her. For if they touched her, they would feel it, the slight shaking her thin body was doing.

Her every step was uncertain, Alicia taking care not to make too much sound as she crept through the building. Occasionally there was a window, cut into the stone foundation of the building. It allowed her to see just how high up they were, the building a spiraling tower with a windmill attached to it. A forest was spread out around the buildings, extending as far as the eye could see. Alicia had no idea just where they were, not recognizing the building, and spying no other defining landmarks.

Lenneth hadn't known either, though her voice had been certain as she deduced they were no longer near Solde. Nor did the Goddess think they were near Dipan territory, knowing of no forest as large as this one to exist in that kingdom. None of this helped reassure Alicia, leaving the princess only certain of one thing. They were a long way from home, a long way from anything they had ever known.

But they would have to worry about the problem of returning to familiar lands at a later date and time. For when, IF, they got free of this tower. Alicia had been walking for what felt like hours now, the corridors a confusing mess that did not often reveal the staircases needed to traverse down to the lower levels. Often, Alicia had to travel the entire length of one floor, before she could find the stairs that would allow her to descend to the next level.

They had yet to see anyone. Or hear a betraying sound of someone other than Alicia moving about this tower. The quiet only served to agitate Alicia further, lending eeriness to an already frightening situation. Who was it who had taken them? And why did they not show themselves? Surely by now they had discovered the room empty, the chains pulled free of their fastenings. And yet no alarms had been sounded, Alicia free to move about the tower unimpeded.

The remains of the chains were wrapped around Alicia's arms. She hadn't been able to get free of the manacles that were welded shut around her wrists. She hated the chains, hated the reminder they gave her, and the cold feel of their metal not dulled by her sleeves. She had to move extra slow and careful to keep the chains from rattling constantly.

"Alicia..." Lenneth again. She didn't sound any stronger, much to Alicia's disappointment. "Be careful...I sense we are approaching a power..."

"Power?" whispered Alicia, her stomach dropping in unease. She didn't dare believe the power Lenneth sensed meant anything good for them. "What should we do?"

A hesitation from the Goddess showed Lenneth was just as uncertain as Alicia. "Go forward but slowly..." Came her advice. It seemed the only option, they would never get through the tower if they constantly backtracked their steps.

Just as hesitant and uncertain as Lenneth was, Alicia continued along the corridor. The heavy rugs helped muffle her footsteps, Alicia creeping forward at a snail's crawl. She stayed pressed against the stone walls, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. Trying to ignore the wet feel of moss that grew from between the cracks in the stone, and the stains of a liquid that had to be recently spilled blood.

The hair on the back of her neck was rising by the time they came across a slightly opened door. Light filtered into the hall through the open crack, stronger than what the torch could provide them. Alicia paused, wondering if the person who had captured them was inside that room. She didn't want to find out, the urge to flee stronger within her the closer she got to the room.

"It is a warding spell." Lenneth suddenly announced. Alicia didn't dare voice her thoughts out loud, fearing she would be overheard. "Whatever is in that room, it's keeper doesn't want us to see."

Alicia thought their captor could keep his secrets to himself. She had no desire to look into that room, and Alicia didn't care if it was a spell that was making her feel this way. She stayed frozen in place, Lenneth having to urge her onwards. If the Goddess was suffering the same fear and uncertainties as Alicia, she didn't show it. In fact she could feel Lenneth peering out through her eyes, looking around with avid interest.

Alicia didn't want to see. She didn't want to go any closer to the door, wanted to run past it as fast as possible. But her gaze was turning, Lenneth's curiosity forcing them both towards the door's opening. Alicia started to make the slightest whimper of sound, protesting what Lenneth was attempting to do. And then her eyes focused on the room, Alicia not quite able to stifle the gasp that came out of her mouth.

It was a workshop of some kind. Large. With stone slabs that held covered objects on them, and a wooden desk that was cluttered with books, papers, and vials. There was blood pooling on the floor, originating from one of the covered objects on one of the stone slabs. Alicia would shudder to see it, the smell making her want to vomit.

But it was not the blood that held the Goddess' attention. Or Alicia's, once she properly understood what she was looking at. It was a statue, made out of luminescent pearl. Slightly larger than a person, the statue's back was to the door. Great wings sprouted from the statue's back, each and every feather carved in intricate detail. As was the folds of the dress the statue wore, and the individual strands of it's hair.

Even without seeing the front, Alicia had known a great deal of loving care had been taken in the crafting of this statue. She noted the hair was bound back in loose braided fashion, reaching down past the statue's hips. It wasn't a style of hair that many women wore in this day and age, but it was familiar to Alicia. Without even realizing it, she was pushing open the door, stepping inside the room.

Somehow she ignored the slabs, stepping cautiously past the blood on the floor. Her attention was for the statue, growing dread within Alicia and Lenneth both. She kept on clutching her torch, Alicia walking around the statue so she could view it's front. And then she gasped even louder, seeing the beautiful face, the ethereal loveliness that could only be attributed to a divine being.

Sapphires had been placed where the eyes should have been. The only bit of color in an otherwise pale statue. The elegant cheekbones, the full, sensual lips. The somewhat sad smile. Alicia recognized them all. It was a divine being, but not just any God. It was the Goddess that resided within her, Alicia having seen what Lenneth looked like only in her dreams.

It was shocking and frightening to think someone else knew what the Goddess actually looked like. It played into Alicia's fears that they were in fact captured by an emissary of Odin's. But Lenneth had yet to sense any divine energies. That surely hinted that whoever had abducted them was mortal. But it didn't reassure Alicia, because the statue was proof that their captor knew about Lenneth.

What did they want with the Goddess? Alicia did not know, and her fear made her shake all the more violently. Even less reassuring was the displeasure coming off of Lenneth, the Goddess hardly pleased by the statue.

"Lenneth. We should go." Alicia decided. "We should go now." She wasn't waiting for Lenneth's agreement, backing up from the statue. It frightened her, even more than the blood did, Alicia swallowing down a hysterical scream.

"Wait!" Lenneth's demand was not what Alicia wanted to hear, the princess still trying to get her legs to obey her enough to go running from the room. Lenneth wasn't trying to take control of the body, it was merely Alicia's own terror that was making it difficult for the princess to move.

"Look around." Lenneth told her. "There may be some clues as to what this all means..." Alicia tried to shake her head no, not trusting her voice to speak. Lenneth did not lose her patient tone. "Alicia, I need to know. Need to know why that statue is here and in my likeness. I need to know who has taken us, what they hope to accomplish in bringing us here..."

"C...can't it wait till another time?" Alicia asked, but knew it was a foolish request.

"They had a reason for taking us." Lenneth told her. "We won't be safe until we know that reason...and know how to stop them from repeating this crime."

Alicia shivered, not having considered that once they escaped they would have to be on constant guard from further abduction attempts. "O...okay." But even with that agreement, it was difficult to move. Difficult not to keep staring at the statue.

Somehow, together with Lenneth, she managed. Alicia began moving towards the cluttered desk, leery of the vials that lay scattered next to the books. Some of the liquids in the vial glowed, a bright, fierce green. Alicia took care not to touch the vials, instead peering at one of the books. The book was opened, messy handwriting scrawled next to the printed words on it's pages. Alicia could feel Lenneth's disappointment that the book did not reveal anything more than details about some unholy spell.

"Necromancy." Lenneth hissed in Alicia's mind. "We are dealing with a defiler of the dead."

"Is that what is on the slabs?" Alicia asked, though she had a good feeling she already knew of the answer. "Dead bodies?"

"Most likely, yes." Lenneth agreed. She had already turned her attention to one of the other books, but the Goddess would only be rewarded with more frustration. "These tell me nothing of what I want to know!"

"Then let's just leave." Alicia begged her. "Please?"

"Courage Alicia." Lenneth advised her, but didn't try to stop Alicia from turning away from the desk. She felt the Goddess looking about the room, felt her lips turn down in a frown. Lenneth was displeased with what she was seeing, but Alicia could only feel the urgency mounting within her own self. She knew they had to leave, and they had to do it now. They couldn't afford any more delays, not even to quell the curiosity Lenneth was feeling.

There was a dagger laying on one of the stone slabs. Lenneth called Alicia's attention to it, urging her towards it. "It might prove the better weapon than the torch." Lenneth reasoned.

Alicia had some experience fighting with a dagger. She made a much better swordswoman though, preferring the long length of a sword's blade, to the short one of dagger. Compounding the problem was the fact that this particular dagger already had blood on it, dried remains that hinted at whatever dark purpose it had been used for. Alicia didn't want to touch the dagger, fearing that the malice of whatever spell it had been used for, would transfer onto her.

She was still staring at the dagger when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Whoever it was, wasn't trying to be quiet, openly stalking towards them. "Quickly Alicia!" urged Lenneth, and Alicia's fingers closed around the dagger's hilt. She was moving into reacting, hurrying towards the door. When the door began to open more fully, Alicia lashed out with the dagger. She heard fabric rip, and a startled man's voice cry out.

"Hey now!"

She didn't pause, pulling back the dagger only to attempt to bring down the torch in a movement meant to knock the man unconscious. But the torch never connected with his head, the man at the last second put up his arm. It blocked the blow, some of the torch's flames transferring to the cloak over his arm. The flames licked eagerly at the cloak, the man shouting out a commanding word.

"Extinguish!"

The torch and the flames immediately went out, but the cloak was already damaged where they had touched. Alicia didn't pause to gape and stare, instead swinging the torch about wildly. She meant to distract the man with the torch, all the while plotting to sink her dagger into him the instant he left one of his sides unprotected. But he wasn't that easy to distract, the man crying out another spell.

"Flash!"

A bright light exploded before Alicia's face, her eyes blinded by it. Even Lenneth cried out, the Goddess no more able to see than Alicia. Alicia didn't drop the torch, bringing it and her arm up to shield her eyes from the light. Her other hand which held the dagger, continued to lash out, wildly seeking a target. Something heavy would crash into her, Alicia falling over backwards. She'd hear the clatter of the dagger on the floor, realizing she had let go of it during the fall.

The impact of the stone floor against her back expelled a breath from her. Alicia still held the torch, and she flailed wildly with the metal. Something knocked the torch free of her hand, Alicia crying out a no as weight settled on top of her. She was still blinded by the light spell, but could feel that it was the man that was sitting on top of her. Straddling her legs, as his hands grabbed her by both her wrists.

"NO!" Alicia cried out in panic, as her hands were forced to the floor, held above her head. She continued to panic, and even Lenneth's attempts to calm her were not working. Alicia began bucking her body, trying to rise up off the floor and knock the man off of her.

"Stop it!" The man snapped out in a terse tone of voice. "Struggling will get you nowhere!"

His words only furthered Alicia's attempts to get free, the princess just short of screaming. "You..." The man shifted, one of her hands being freed so he could cover her mouth. She smelled the leather of his glove, tasted the magical discharge of his spells on her tongue. She screamed this time for real, the gloved hand muffling the sounds. Alicia took advantage that one hand was free to began beating him wherever she could reach. From the feel of things, she was hitting his shoulder which was hardly an ideal target.

She continued to strain, even as the man pressed his full weight on her. Alicia could hear him hissing, could faintly hear Lenneth advising her of something.

"Hold still and bide our time Alicia. Let him think we are completely at his mercy..."

Alicia almost sobbed then, thinking Lenneth deluded. There was no need to fool this man into thinking they were helpless, because they truly were. Helpless and at his mercy, and all too quick to submit to whatever nefarious purpose he had brought them here for. She continued to struggle, determined not to go to her fate quietly and meek.

"Alicia!"

"Hold still, will you?" The man sounded as exasperated as Lenneth now did. "We do not have time for your hysterics..."

Apparently Lenneth agreed, for the Goddess was seizing control of Alicia's body. It wasn't an easy or effortless task, the Goddess still greatly drained from her earlier display of powers. Alicia continued to scream inside Lenneth's mind, scrabbling to wrest control back of the body they shared. But Lenneth wasn't giving up, ignoring Alicia's attempts as she allowed their body to relax beneath the man.

"That's better..." The man said in approval, but he didn't relax completely. "If I remove my hand, you have to promise not to scream."

"Don't promise him anything!" Screamed Alicia. It was a protest Lenneth chose to ignore, slowly nodding a yes with her head. The man sighed, and his hand fell away from her mouth, Lenneth taking in a deeper breath of air.

"Remember...you promised." The man said warily, but made no move to shift off of them.

"That I did." Lenneth agreed. It wasn't that she wanted to adhere to any promises, especially to the one who had kidnapped them. But she knew screaming would serve little purpose in the long run. They needed to conserve their energies for a fight, for the first chance they got to attack this man. "You have a purpose in bringing me here. You will tell me that reason."

She and Alicia were still blinded by the man's earlier flash spell. But already around the edges of her vision, she could make out some colors. It would take a few seconds more, maybe even minutes, but their vision would return to normal. Alicia was in such a state of panic, she couldn't take relief from Lenneth's thoughts.

"Reason?" The man repeated, sounding puzzled. "Ah...I think there has been a misunderstanding between us. I am not the master of this tower."

"Oh really?" Lenneth did not try to hide the doubt in her voice. "A servant then?"

"Hardly."

"Too powerful to be a prisoner." She quickly pointed out. Her eyes fluttered rapidly, trying to adjust as her vision began to grow stronger. She could now make out the figure of the man, though Lenneth could not make out the details of his face. He existed as a shadowy, blurred figure.

"Not powerful enough." There was a weary, almost sad note to his voice now. But Lenneth didn't trust it, anymore than she trusted the man on top of her.

"You're heavy." A none too subtle rebuke, Lenneth wanting him to get off of her and Alicia.

"Forgive me..." He moved, slow and cautious, off of her. Lenneth did not spring up immediately, keeping her eyes on the man. Her vision was almost back to normal now, she could make out his hair, which was brown in color and short.

"What did you mean, not powerful enough?" Lenneth asked. Alicia was still panicked, but nowhere near as much as she had been when the man had been on top of them.

"There is a reason I came to this tower." He told them. "A reason that I suspect ties into your reason for being here." Lenneth blinked rapidly, hoping that would help fix her vision.

"And that reason is what?" Lenneth demanded, ignoring the hand he offered her. She would stand on her own, slowly pushing up off the floor.

"My party was attacked." He began his explanation. "Nearly everyone slaughtered. Those that weren't killed were taken...for what reason I do not know."

"You have come to rescue them?" Lenneth inquired, not sure she bought his story.

"To rescue or kill the one responsible for what happened." He told her.

"An admirable goal if it's true."

"You doubt me?" He sounded affronted as he asked that of her.

"You'll pardon me for not being immediately trusting after the day I've had." Lenneth answered in a wry tone of voice. She let her chains rattle, calling his attention to them.

"Ah of course." She didn't have to see his face to know he wondered at the chains. Wondered how she had gotten free enough to move about the tower. But Lenneth wasn't forthcoming with answers for his curiosity.

"You are the first person I have seen since escaping my prison." Lenneth continued. "I have yet to see any other captives, nor have I seen our...host."

"There's nothing but monsters inhabiting the lower floors." The man told her. "I doubt they are here by chance. Something or someone is controlling them."

"But who is that someone..." Lenneth wondered, even as Alicia squeaked in alarm at the thought of having to fight past monsters to get out of this tower. She couldn't do much but send Alicia reassuring warmth, Lenneth still trying to puzzle out the mysteries behind their capture. And of this man, who she didn't trust enough to believe he was what he said he was.

"No doubt some twisted soul who has devoted his or her life to Hel's ambition." The man sounded disgusted then. If it was an act, it was good, the man sounding convincing in his disgust.

"Most likely." Lenneth agreed, The man had turned to look around the room, Lenneth bringing a hand up to rub at her eyes. When he turned back to her, her vision had finally righted itself, revealing a friendly looking face with amethyst colored eyes behind the clear panes of spectacles. But he wasn't familiar to her, or to Alicia. "Just who are you?" Was that her question, or Alicia's?

"Ah...forgive my rudeness." He apologized. "I am Lezard. Lezard Valeth." He swept out his arm, and performed a deep bow, never taking his eyes off of Alicia's face. "A mage and mercenary for hire...And you are...?"

"...Alicia..." That was all Lenneth would give him.

"Ah Lady Alicia." Lezard straightened from his bow. "I wish I could say it is a pleasure, but these circumstances are too dire for that." He sighed. "I fear for my companions...fear they are already dead. Especially after what you have told me."

"Far be it for me to suggest we abandoned your comrades...but there is an air of uneasiness about this place. Might it not be better to come back with a larger party of warriors?"

"That will take time my companions may not have." Lezard frowned. "I fear for their well being. From what I have seen, their abductor has no sense of mercy or restraint."

"Then I will help you look for them." Decided Lenneth.

"What?" shrieked Alicia in her head. The man was just as surprised as the princess.

"AH...it's a generous offer. But my lady...what can you hope to do?"

"I am no stranger to the sword." Lenneth explained. "But I don't offer my services out of the goodness of my heart."

"Of course." He hardly seemed put out by that admission of hers. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Safe escort from this tower and these lands. I know not where I am, nor do I have the money to travel back to my home." Lenneth pretended to hesitate. "And the sword you wear at your side."

"It's a hard bargain you drive." Lezard was already moving to unbuckle his sword belt. "I do hope you can live up to your side of things." Their fingers grazed each other's, when Lenneth moved to take the sword from him. It was at that instant she released her hold on the body, giving back control to Alicia. The princess was startled by the sudden change of position, nearly dropping the sword in response.

"Careful." Admonished Lezard.

"Sorry..." A flustered Alicia said, and quickly buckled the sword belt around her waist. Lenneth could feel Alicia was brimming with questions, ones she could not voice without Lezard overhearing them.

"Be at ease Alicia." Lenneth advised her. "I have gotten us a sword, an escort, and a promise to return us to our land. We are better off now than we were an hour ago." And still Alicia was nervous, her one hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She and Lenneth both watched as Lezard began exploring the workshop, the man actually moving to lift the cloth off of one of the slabs.

Alicia couldn't help but flinch, quickly turning to avert her eyes at the sight of the body that was now revealed on the slab. It was off a young woman, naked, and with shoulder length blond hair. Lezard let out a hiss, some muted curse before he quickly covered the body's nudity with the cloth. But he didn't cover the dead woman's face, his own expression dismayed as he stared at her.

Still not looking at the body, Alicia spoke the question Lenneth was urging her to ask. "Did you know her?"

"Yes. Yes...I knew her well." Came Lezard's answer. "She was one of my companions...one of my party members who was abducted..."

"I...I'm sorry." Alicia whispered.

"It's not your fault." Lezard said, then moved away from the slab. He would uncover each of the three remaining slabs, and each one held a different body on it. All were female, and all had the same coloring of the first woman. Alicia felt a chill go down her spine to realize she fit the profile of the murderer's preferred victim. Even Lenneth sounded subdued, whispering how they were fortunate they hadn't ended up on those slabs themselves.

"There's a dark purpose behind the murder of these bodies." Lezard murmured. "We must stop this fiend from killing any more women."

"Yes." Alicia and Lenenth were both in strong agreement of that.

Fire flared in Lezard's palms, the light of it reflecting on the panes of his glasses. "We cannot offer these women a proper burial at this time. But I can make it so the fiend does not further defile their bodies."

"Let him do it." Said Lenneth inside Alicia's mind. "The fire's cleansing is the only thing we can offer these women now."

"All right." Alicia said out loud. It was as though that was what Lezard had been waiting for, the mage casting the magical fire from his hands, and onto the first of the bodies. The fire would work quickly, flames eating up the defiled flesh. Alicia tried not to choke on the smell of roasting flesh, wondering who if anyone they could pray to for the souls of these women.

In the end she whispered a prayer to Lenneth, knowing if it had been possible, the Goddess herself would have taken hold of these souls. She would have seen to their safe passage to the underworld, would have given them her blessings.

Lezard did not pray, at least not out loud. He merely stood there, staring at the slab that had contained the body of his former companion. Regret was on his face. It did not match up to the hard anger in his eyes. He was angry over what had been done to his companion, and it was an anger that would propel him to seek out the one responsible for her death.

The bodies had not finished burning, and already Lezard turned away. "We mustn't delay any longer." He sounded weary, resigned to what they would have to do. Alicia began to nod her agreement, the princess eager to flee this room and the horrors it held.

"Yes, let's..." A fierce breeze suddenly stirred the flames higher, causing Alicia to gasp mid sentence. There was no windows in this room, no way to explain the sudden breeze. No normal reason for the wind, save for magic. With a shudder shaking her body, Alicia drew her sword, slowly turning in place. She saw only the shimmering of colors, reality distorting itself in one spot.

"The master of the tower reveals himself at last!" Came Lenneth's shout in her mind. Alicia found herself nodding, grip tightening on her sword. She didn't look for Lezard, but heard him begin chanting the words to a spell. It had to be a powerful one, even Alicia could feel the gathering of the magics Lezard was calling upon.

"Who dares disturb my spells?" Came an angry voice that boomed out loud enough that Alicia wanted to clap her hands over her ears. The air wavered, and with a pop of sound, the tower master appeared. He was tall but willowy as a weed, and dressed in dark gray robes. The robes weren't clean, splattered with blood and other brightly colored liquids.

He was pale, almost sickly so. With beady little eyes that seemed to flash malevolently at Alicia. She tried not to shake in fear, reminding herself that it was this man, this monster who was responsible for her being here. For her capture, and the deaths of these women.

"Meteor Swarm!" Lezard had finished his chanting, his voice raising higher as he flung the spell towards the tower master. The air in front of him shimmered again, some kind of invisible shield blocking the worse of the spell.

"That shield only works against magic!" Lenneth told her. "He'll have no protection from your blade."

"Right!" exclaimed Alicia, charging forward. Her fingers were wrapped tight around her swords' hilt, and her legs were tensing in preparation for a leap. Alicia would jump sideways, avoiding the fireball that had come close to searing her feet. She'd hit the floor, and go down to one knee but there was no time for rest. Lezard was chanting another spell, Alicia's feeling the energies gather around her, giving the princess her own protection against the tower master's spells.

"Now Alicia, now!" Alicia charged forward, knowing it took a great leap of faith on both her and Lenneth's part, to believe in the protection spell of Lezard's. The tower master continued to sling spells at Alicia, and they would hit Lezard's shield, and disperse almost immediately. But some sparks of lightning got through, the tiny zaps making Alicia grit her teeth in pain.

But she didn't stop her forward lunge, Alicia's borrowed sword slashing across the tower master's middle. The fabric of his robes opened, revealing the unprotected stomach beneath. Lenneth urged her to strike that spot again, Alicia shaking from the effects of the lightning that had danced over her skin. Only to realize seconds later it wasn't the only reason she was shaking, the floor starting to open up beneath her.

"Jump Alicia!" Lenneth ordered, and Alicia obeyed. She leapt forward, just missing the hole that had tried to take her out. The ground beneath her feet was quaking, cracks appearing all over the stone. "He's going to bring down this whole floor if he's not stopped!"

Alicia knew she couldn't allow him to do that. Even if she was afraid. Even if she had never killed anyone before. With a wild scream that was born of fear and determination, Alicia slashed her sword across the revealed waist of the tower master. She screamed a second time when blood spurted, splattering onto her and the remains of the floor.

Lezard was still chanting, even as the tower master let out a strangled sound. Blood was coughed up with that sound, the man hunching over to grasp at his stomach's wound. Alicia didn't know if she had it in her to strike another blow, almost hoping the tower master would live. If only to keep her hands clean of his death.

"Don't kill him Alicia." Lenneth's order was as puzzling as it was a relief to hear. She didn't know why the Goddess wanted this man spared, but Alicia was glad not to be the one to end his miserable life. Her sword arm began to lower, Alicia positive the fight was over with. Unfortunately no one told that to Lezard, the spell he had been chanting for the last several seconds being unleashed. It would torpedo into the wounded tower master, the man letting out an earthly shriek of pain.

"NO!" Alicia felt Lenenth's frustration in that moment, watching as their abductor slowly blew apart. His insides were disintegrated completely by the spell Lezard had let loose with. Nothing would remain of the man, just as Alicia and Lenneth would be left without the answers to the reason why they had been adducted.

TO Be Continued...

So long time no update for this fic. Which still needs a title. X_X I didn't mean to be gone so long, but I've been very hesitant about this fic. Partly cause it holds the potential to get very dark soon...and I usually don't post my darker pieces to this site. ^^;; Kinda nervous about this fic now! But then as I was trying to work on one of my other Valkyrie Profile fics, I suddenly got hit with inspiration for this one. To the point I couldn't concentrate on the other fic until I got this chapter down on paper. X_X Doesn't mean this is gonna be updated that frequently. I'm still riding the waves of inspiration for OSVP. (Another one that needs an actual title.) But I decided to take the fic back to the basics of my original idea...it's still gonna have some of what my corrupting influence pal wanted to see. But it'll take a while to get to what she wanted. XD I must say I am shocked at the feedback I got for this story. Didn't think many if any people would be interested in this idea. Kinda thought people might lynch me if I put Lezard anywhere near Alicia! :o

Michelle

Alpha Huntress, thanks. I was hoping it would be interesting to someone beside me and the friend of mine! ^^'' So many what ifs indeed, some of which may get addressed. We never did get in the game series, a clearly defined reason for what Silmeria did that was so "bad." I'm rather tempted to make it be the same offense though. X_X

LordLezardValeth, thanks! Yeah...there's several ways this can end...I'm trying not to let my fears of upsetting someone influence me into doing a lesser ending...just cause to do that would in my opnion cheapen the idea I had. But well we'll see if fears get overcome over time. X_X The changes to the orignal story are kinda overwhelming me right now...erg...*runs away from the fic.*

Kyrie, thank you. Ah..I do intend to bring at least Rufus into the story. I was hoping maybe by chapter four. *knock on wood* We shall see about Dylan. And other characters too. ^^;; Hmm...did Lenneth talk like that in the second game? I honestly don't remember. But I've always written her without the thou and other old stlye speech. I've never been able to really get into the habit of her VP 1 game speech pattern. Forgive me! Ah...I haven't described Alicia yet, but I was gonna keep her with how she looked in the game. To me, Alicia and Silmeria didn't look that alike. So it wasn't a real issue I thought of. I shall think about it, but I think over all it might be better to keep Alicia looking different from Lenneth. Can't say why, but if you know Lezard, you can probably guess without me spoiling. Thanks so much for the feedback.

Taeniaea, thanks! I'm glad you think so. :)

Walks with wheels, thank you! I am trying to! Well...this chapter probably didn't make it much clearer who captured them, but there are hints to it. I'm think the point of view planned for three will give the readers at least the answers. Lenneth and Alicia not so much.

Nessa671, sorry for the wait. ^^;;

Minaseiko1, I will try my best. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The spell he had unleashed was as fast as it was brutal, tearing apart the homunculus in an instant. And with that tearing, it's insides were revealed, blood and vital organs disintegrating before they could splatter onto the walls. Perhaps it was over kill. But then Lezard couldn't resist showing off just a small smidgen of his power. It was a power that would frighten many, and Lezard saw by Alicia's shaking, that she too felt the fear of it.

In the seconds that followed Alicia's mixed shriek of revulsion and fear, her body stilled. Stood straighter as Lezard felt the shift of power within her. The frightened girl was no more, the Goddess taking command. And with Lenneth's arrival, came anger and suspicion.

"How could you?" She demanded, whirling around to face Lezard. She still gripped the sword, Lenneth pointing it at him now.

"Pardon?" Lezard pretended he didn't understand.

"How could you kill him? He was defeated, helpless..."

"Hardly helpless." Lezard retorted. He gestured for her to turn back to where the homunculus had been, but Lenneth's attention didn't waver from Lezard. "He had a dagger...he would have used it." A pause then. "Besides...he deserved to die."

"That was not up to you to decide." Lenneth's teeth flashed, she was practically snarling. Lezard tried not to let the shivers of delight distract him. How he loved seeing his beloved Goddess angry. Even if the body she currently inhabited was nothing like her true form.

"If not me then who?" Lezard demanded out loud. "The Gods?" Lenneth kept quiet at that. "This man has killed many. Probably more than either you or I am aware of. He had to be stopped. Their deaths avenged."

"We could have learned from him." Lenneth said. And that was exactly why Lezard had had to destroy the homunculus. To keep Lenneth from questioning it, and discovering the truth of it's nature. "I could have..." A shake of her head, Alicia's blonde hair bouncing. "I needed to know. Why did he bring me here? What purpose did he hope to accomplish?"

"Nothing good, my lady." Lezard told her. "Of that I can assure you." Her eyes narrowed. She wasn't content with that kind of answer. He couldn't blame her. If the situations had been reversed, Lezard would have been just as desperate for answers as Lenneth. "We can of course, search through his things. But I wouldn't recommend lingering here for long. Not with his monsters freed of his control."

Another long look from Lenneth, her eyes full of mistrust. The pause was such he wondered if she was listening to Alicia's voice inside her. When she gave a stiff nod, Lezard pretended to be relieved. "Excellent. Let us hurry..."

"Yes, let's." Another shift of power, Alicia in control of the body once more. She blinked owlishly at him, then remembered to lower her sword. Lezard made a show of relaxing, cautiously stepping towards the girl.4

"Do you require anything?" His tone was solicitous, Lezard appearing concerned. "You weren't hurt too badly in the fight, were you?" He used his concern as excuse to do a slow once over of Alicia's body. She was several inches shorter than him, with a slender form, and adequate bust line. Her hair was a dark blonde, falling past her shoulder blades. Her face was that of a young innocent's, with blue eyes that currently flashed with nervous energy.

She was beautiful, but could not compare to the Goddess that resided within her. Lezard had to fight to keep from picturing braided platinum hair, and fierce blue eyes that flashed with rough emotion. When Lenneth had been in control of Alicia's body, the only sign that betrayed her occupation, had been the eyes. Those eyes had looked down on him, mistrust and anger warring for control. It had been a familiar, welcome sight, Lezard ready to crawl over hot shards of broken glass for any acknowledgment the Goddess might give him, even that of negative emotion.

"Um..." Alicia was uncomfortable with how he had looked at her, the girl clearing her throat to gain back his attention towards her face. Lezard waited patiently for her to answer his question, pretending he had done nothing more than check her over for injuries. "These chains..." She said at last, gesturing at one of her manacled wrists. "Could you not remove them?"

"I can of course try." Lezard stepped closer to her, his hands reaching out for one of her hands. A quiver of excitement went through him at the contact of his fingers on her skin, Lezard thrilling at the thought that he was touching the Goddess. Even if that touch was indirect, Alicia the buffer between them. Lezard told himself to remain calm, to appear unaffected by the touch. He narrowed his eyes, keeping them locked on the manacles that were welded shut around the girl's wrists.

"However did you get free of what they bound you to?" Lezard asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer. Lenneth would have used her powers, would have exerted herself to pull the chains free of the wall's fastenings. It wasn't completely unexpected, though Lezard had hoped to play the complete hero to the girl by being the one to rescue her from the bedroom.

But he was able to adapt, to adjust to a situation as necessity demanded. Lenneth and Alicia may have escaped the bedroom on their own, but they hadn't stood a chance of getting free of the tower without Lezard. They were dependent on him, and not just to fight past the many monsters that lay between here and freedom. They were a long way from Dipan, with no money or food to their name. They would need to rely on Lezard to provide for them, and that was something Lenneth had effectively bargained for by agreeing to "help" him against the tower's master.

Lezard could laugh to know that neither Alicia nor Lenneth were any wiser to the truth. They had no reason to suspect that the man they had fought was nothing more than a homunculus Lezard had created. An advanced puppet, that had known a few spells, and had been able to speak only a few lines of prepared dialogue. It was all part of his grand scheme, bringing Lezard one step closer to fulfilling his ambitions.

It also brought him closer to the Goddess, Lezard fighting back the urge to smile in triumph. This was the closest he had ever been to Lenneth, the first time he had been allowed to touch her. Even if the body was not her own. He had to resist more than a smile, dark impulses warring within him. Telling him to do more than just touch her hand, but to take her into his embrace and cover her with kisses.

But to do anything more than touch her manacled wrists would incite the Goddess' rage, and earn the mistrust of both Lenneth and Alicia. He couldn't afford that, couldn't allow any more suspicion to be brought upon himself than Lezard had already earned. It left Lezard with no other route than to play the gentleman, the kindly hero they were so dependent on. He had to call upon all of his restraint, but somehow Lezard managed not to throw himself on top of the girl's body.

It helped that Alicia did not resemble Lenneth in the slightest. He wasn't interested in other women, especially those of mortal blood. To Lezard, Alicia's only appeal solely had to do with the Goddess she was host to. Pity for him, that that appeal was the ultimate enticement, drawing Lezard to Alicia like a moth to a flame. He'd have to tread carefully, even more so than he had first anticipated.

He let them think his concentration was solely for the manacles on Alicia's wrists. Let them believe he was trying to divine a way to break them open without doing harm to the girl. He glanced up at Alicia's face, seeing she was still nervous.

"The hooks the chains were fastened to were old and rusted." Lezard had almost forgotten the question he had asked her, Alicia speaking hesitantly. She knew as well as he did that nothing short of the truth would be believable, and yet the girl still hoped to fool him. "It didn't take much struggle to pull them free of the wall." She finished lamely.

Lezard inwardly tsked, but wasn't surprised Alicia was lying to him. Clearly the Goddess didn't trust him enough to share the news of her existence inside of the princess. He couldn't blame her for being cautious, especially given Lenneth's anger about the destruction of the homunculus. In the end it didn't matter her anger and her suspicion, he didn't need much more than to travel with the pair, guiding them along the path that would ultimately lead them all into the future he had planned. A future that would grant them independence from the Gods and their manipulations.

"I see." He said out loud, giving them the reassurance he wouldn't press them any further about the chains. "You were fortunate then."

"Yes." Agreed Alicia, who then fidgeted. "Can you do it? Get these manacles off of me?"

"It will take but a moment." He told her, muttering a spell that had his fingertips warming up. Magic sparked off the edge of them, Lezard tracing the energy over the spot where the manacles had been welded shut together. He had to be careful, exert just enough magical pressure to break open the manacle, without bruising the delicate skin beneath the metal.

Almost a full minute passed before the manacle cracked open. "You did it!" Alicia let out a loud, excited exclamation, allowing Lezard to pull open the manacle completely. Eagerly, she would thrust her other wrist into his waiting hand's grasp. Another minute would pass, and then she would have both her hands free of the manacle and it's chains.

"I was beginning to think I would never get them off." Alicia said, rubbing her freed wrists. "Thank you." She had needed no prodding from the Goddess for her earnest, heart felt gratitude. Truth be known, Lenneth was probably still too angry to even allow a grudging kindness from her lips. But then it was what Lezard expected from the Goddess.

"You are welcome." Lezard told Alicia, allowing the faintest smile to cross his lips. "Do you want to rest a moment? Or shall we make for the exit now?"

Alicia looked ready to agree with the latter, but then a distraction took over the look in her eyes. No doubt she was listening to Lenneth's opinion, and though the girl was eager to flee the tower, she conceded to the goddess' wishes.

"I would like to take a moment to look around." Alicia's tone was hesitant, hinting at how leery of the idea she was. "There may still be some explanation for why this all happened. Something that could greatly put my mind at ease."

"Of course. I shall help you look." Lezard told her. She didn't argue against this, allowing him to follow her over to the desk. There was several books laying spread across it's top, some open to seemingly random pages. The spells the books revealed showed nothing of Lezard's plans, merely detailing dark magics that were dangerous in even the right hands.

Alicia didn't look at the books this time, instead rifling through the drawers of the desk. There was another book inside there, it's leather hide tattered in places. Alicia began flipping through it, as Lezard pretended to examine the potion vials that lay out in the open. "I cannot be certain..." He began as a way to make conversation. "But I think these are poisons, gathered from his monsters."

"No good can have come from their use." Alicia muttered, eyes still on the pages of the tattered book.

"Indeed, you are right about that." Lezard agreed. "It's best to dispose of them, lest they fall into evil's hands." He was already calling up a spell, intent on disintegrating the vials' contents. The liquid seemed to bubble and boil inside their containers, a volatile reaction that seconds later had them evaporate into harmless steam. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure truthfully." Alicia admitted. "It's encoded...I cannot make heads nor tails of this tome."

"If it's encoded, I suspect only the one who wrote that book would know the key to it's interpretation."

"And he's dead." That was Lenneth who spoke, angry reproach in her voice.

"A thousand apologies my lady." Lezard offered, the faintest smile on his face. Lenneth did not throw down the book, choosing instead to pocket it at her side. It seemed his Goddess wasn't about to give up on the book or it's secrets, even if it would take her a hundred years to decipher the code. It was fine by him, Lezard knew by the time she discovered the key to the code, it would be too late to stop his plans.

He turned away from the desk, letting his eyes fall on the statue of the Goddess. It was almost as beautiful as Lenneth herself, Lezard having labored for weeks to make a near perfect replica of his love. No detail had been left out, Lezard carving the pearl as though it was a prayer to the Goddess herself. His hands had been worshipful, caressing over the pearl stone. It was just one outlet to express his admiration and love for Lenneth, one more way to feel closer to her as he waited to bide his time.

"An interesting statue is it not?" Lezard said out loud.

"I suppose." Came Lenneth's' disinterest, the Goddess rustling papers in the desk drawer.

"I wonder who she is..." Lezard continued, his voice taking on a soft tone. "She is quite beautiful." No answer to that, but then he hadn't really expected one. His Goddess had never been the type to react to his flattery, even as indirect as this one was.

Lenneth continued to rummage inside the desk but eventually even she had to concede there was nothing of importance inside it. "You can burn it now." She announced to Lezard. She looked at him then, eyes almost challenging. "We wouldn't want this heretic's work to fall into anyone else's hands."

"Yes, of course." He ignited the fireball, the wood of the desk going up in a blaze. Lenneth didn't head for the room's exit, instead walking over to study the statue. He didn't think she was there to admire it, Lenneth frowning as she stared. Alicia must have asked her something, for Lenneth shook her head no, and drew her sword. "What is the matter, my lady?" Lezard asked, walking towards Lenneth.

She didn't answer with words, instead using her sword to pry off one of the sapphires that doubled as the statue's eyes. The large jewel clattered to the floor, Lenneth already working to get free the second one. Lezard felt displeasure to see the statue defiled, but held back any protest he could have made. They would have only earned further suspicion for him, and that was the last thing he wanted.

The second sapphire clattered to the floor. Lenneth would sheathe her sword, then kneel down to pick up the jewels. She would study them a moment, but there was no enchantment upon them. "Here." She said gruffly, handing one to Lezard. Surprised, he took it, glancing down at the large sapphire. "Consider this one half you payment. You'll get the other sapphire once you have returned me to my home."

"More than generous." Lezard murmured. "And completely unnecessary. You helped me against the tower's sorcerer..."

"It was a help you had little need of." Lenneth countered.

"Not true." Lezard argued. "He had a shielding spell up. We could have traded spells for days, and neither one of us would have gotten through."

"Maybe so." Lenneth acknowledged. "But the fact of the matter is it may be expensive to return me to my home. I feel better knowing I can pay my way where food and travel is concerned."

"Then I will accept this jewel." Lezard said, placing it in his money pouch. "Let it be the contract on which we agree to travel together." He thrust out his hand, his offer for a shake making Lenneth hesitate. Lezard continued to smile, outwardly radiating good intention and harmlessness. But inwardly he was a quiver with the anticipation of touching his Goddess once more.

With an extreme look of reluctance, Lenneth reached to take his hand. Just before they touched, he felt the shifting of power, Alicia taking control of the body at once. He hid his disappointment, shaking hands with the princess.

"Now." Lezard said, letting go of the princess' hand to adjust his glasses. "We have delayed enough."

"Yes, let us leave this place." Urged Alicia. She wouldn't even give the room one last glance, walking with her eyes focused straight ahead. Lezard would follow, shadowing her every step. They wouldn't bother with taking a torch off one of the wall sconces. Instead Lezard cast a light spell, which manifested as a floating ball of light, that guided their way.

"The stairs to the next level are this way." Lezard told Alicia. "We do not have to fear the monsters for another two levels. Unless of course, they have decided to go exploring once free of their master's control."

He saw Alicia shiver at that, the girl so frightened and inexperienced when it came to dealing with monsters. Her hand was a constant presence on her sword's hilt, the girl ready to draw it at a moment's notice. "Fear not Lady Alicia. Together we shall make fast work of these monsters."

She nodded, but seemed hardly reassured. "You are not tired from all the spells you must have cast to get this far?"

"My reserves of energy have not yet been extinguished." He told her. "It will take more than a few dozen monsters to drain me of all my power." Lezard couldn't help but boast at that.

"You must be a powerful mage indeed." She murmured. He couldn't see her face to know if she communed with Lenneth, but her silence hinted that the Goddess was telling Alicia something. "Tell me...a mage as powerful as you are, why have you not established yourself somewhere?"

"Perhaps someday I will." He knew that was Lenneth's question Alicia voiced. "But for now I am content to lend my powers to those who can afford them."

"So it's greed that drives you..." Alicia then gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth. "Forgive me, I meant no..."

"Worry not. No offense was taken." Lezard assured her. "Greed drives many a man, but untold wealth is not the extent of my ambitions." But he wouldn't tell them what those ambitions were, no matter how much Lenneth and Alicia poked and prodded at him.

His refusal to be forthcoming about his ambitions drew an uncomfortable silence between them. One that wasn't so easily disrupted, even as they descended down to the next level of the tower's living quarters. On this level, they could faintly hear the sounds of the enraged monsters. Alicia seemed to shiver in response to the muffled roars, actually stepping closer to Lezard, seeking protection or comfort from him.

He pretended not to notice, understanding it was important to Lenneth that they not appear so completely dependent on him. When Lenneth was in control of the body, she projected the confidence of an experienced warrior. While Alicia was only a girl, uncertain and easily afraid. Lezard wondered if the two were even aware of how that looked to an outside observer, Alicia appearing to suffer from multiple personalities. But he did not call them on it, willing to bide his time until the pair was more comfortable around him.

"I never asked you..." Alicia finally broke the silence they had been maintaining. Her voice was a low whisper, as though the girl feared the monsters would hear her talking. "Just where are we? What land is this?"

"We are near Flenceburg." Lezard explained. "The city of magic."

"Flenceburg?" Her voice squeaked out louder in her surprise. "That is almost halfway around the world from Dipan!"

"Dipan?" Lezard pretended not to know. "Is that where you are from?"

"Er...sort of." Alicia hesitated. "My home is in the country side, a little ways from the harbor town of Solde."

"It is a long trip, but do not fear. I will get you back home." Lezard smiled at her. "I promise."

"Thank you." Alicia whispered, looking overcome with gratitude.

"Prepare yourself." He ordered as they approached the next set of stairs. "At the bottom of these steps lies the divider between floors. Once we cross through that door, we will be in danger. There will be nothing to stand between us and the monsters."

"I understand." Alicia said, drawing her sword. "And I am ready." For all her fear, her look was determined. Lezard almost admired Alicia for her courage, the man taking the lead as he led her down the staircase. The roars of the monsters grew louder the closer they got to the door. The many beasts that lurked inside the tower were angry, taken out of their natural element and left among creatures that were both prey and predator to them. It made them insecure, and hostile, the monsters fighting each other. They would fight against any human who dared wander too close. It would be dangerous and difficult for them to fight their way to freedom, but it was all just another part of Lezard's plan. A plan that was just barely gaining momentum. But if there was one thing Lezard had in abundance, it was patience. It was that patience that would allow him to wait as he slowly moved things forward in an attempt to line up everything according to his desires. And by the time anyone realized what was happening, they would be to late to stop him.

To Be Continued...X_X

Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

The angry roar of nearby monsters was no new thing, the beasts hostile and ravenous and spoiling for a fight. They existed on every floor, a large and varied amount of foul minded creatures hunting them and each other. The monsters were angry, bothered and upset by their surroundings. They did not understand why they were inside this tower, the building far removed from the lands the monster usually made homes out of.

Such was their anger, that the beasts were warring with each other. Vicious fights that seemed to shake the very foundation of the building. There was blood splatters on the floor, even on the wall. Corpses lay rotting, discarded by even the scavengers. Other times, Bones picked clean of all flesh, lay in piles on the floors. Even some remains of an adventurer by the look of it. Lenneth could sense the soul attached to the human's bones, the man unable to move on from this, the site of his death.

Lenneth wanted to go to the soul. She wanted to release the man from his suffering, aid him on his way to whatever afterlife he had earned. But she held back, conscious of the mage, Lezard, watching her. He wasn't the only reason she held back, Lenneth thinking of Odin now. Thinking how the King of the Gods would be alerted to her, if she used her divine powers in such a way. It was a waste, Lenneth unable to help the man's soul for fear of what it would mean for her own existence. It made her feel cold hearted and selfish, but ultimately she was trying to preserve not only her life but Alicia's as well.

It was that desire for the princess to live, that had moved Lenneth to arrange an agreement with the mage. She had bartered for his sword, and his promise. A promise to aid them in returning Alicia to her countryside home in the region Dipan bordered. With no food or money to purchase such goods, they were dreadfully unprepared for the journey home. A tower full of monsters had been another hindrance, Lenneth knowing Alicia was nowhere near ready to take on several floors worth of the rabid creatures.

Lenneth didn't like having to rely on a stranger. Especially one they had met in so strange a circumstance. She had learned to be suspicious of any and all who came to have dealings with Alicia. The fact that this mage had appeared precisely in their moment of need? Lenneth thought the timing was a little too good. Just as she thought his story was a little too convenient, Lenneth wondering how in all of Creation this man had survived the massacre that had taken his party out. It just didn't make sense, Lenneth thinking the strength he had shown them, should have been enough to keep his allies alive.

But she couldn't prove anything. She had only her gut instinct screaming at her to be wary. Alicia would need more than just an instinctive dislike of this man, especially after Lezard had played the hero to the girl. Lenneth kept most of her complaints to herself, mulling over her thoughts and suspicions privately. She let Alicia remain the active spirit inside their shared body, Lenneth fading to the background of the princess' thoughts. There, ready to lend assurance should Alicia need it, and always cautious to keep the princess from making a fatal mistake.

Concentration was key, when fighting for one's life. Alicia was having her hands full, battling the monsters that stalked these halls. Occasionally Lenneth praised her, or voiced encouragement, grimly smiling to watch her pupil succeed. After years of training, with only Lenneth's voice to guide her, Alicia wasn't doing too badly for a novice to battle.

"Kyaa!" Alicia shrieked suddenly, her sword arm going numb. A dragon warrior had brought it's weapon to clash against Alicia's borrowed sword, the force of it's impact so jarring, it had nearly cast the sword from the girl's grip. It would have, had Alicia's fingers not been gripping the blade's hilt so hard. The girl had been loathe to relax her guard, even in the most peaceful of moments. Lenneth couldn't blame her, not with so much danger lurking around every darkened corner.

"Alicia!" Lezard shouted her name in concern, right hand being thrust in the princess' direction. His palm was up, already glowing with a spell. "Prismatic missile!" White and gold lights seemed to flow off his hand, twirling around each other and growing in size. By the time they whizzed past Alicia, they were projectiles the size of a human male's arm.

The spell slammed into the upper portion of the monster's chest, staggering it back. Lezard was already chanting another spell, gaining Alicia the time for her arm to recover. With a more ferocious scream than her previous shriek, Alicia drove her sword forward, the blade slipping between the scales of the dragon warrior's armor. Spells continue to slam into it, Alicia digging her sword in deeper, searching for the monster's weak point.

It was with a sickening squelch of sound that Alicia pulled her sword free a moment later. The sword was covered in blood and black ichor, with fragments of a still bleeding heart pulsating on the tip. Alicia started to gag in response to the sight of that dying heart beat, Lenneth whispering soothing words to the princess. Trying to keep her calm long enough for Alicia to shake off the revulsion, and the worst of the gore from her blade.

"My lady, are you all right?" Lezard seemed overly concerned with Alicia's current state. He would reach to touch her shoulder, Alicia still hunched over. A shift in power, and then Lenneth would be in control of the body. She'd carefully lash out with her arm, making sure to not actually touch the mage.

"I am fine." Lenneth told him. "This body is just not used to such sights." It was a truth, Alicia no pro when it came to blood and death. Nor was her body used to the rigors of fighting through the tower. It wouldn't come soon enough, their escape from it, Lenneth wondering if Alicia could last one more floor's worth of battles. "How much farther until the exit?"

"If we haven't gotten completely turned around, then I would say no more than two floors more." Answered Lezard. Lenneth nodded, grimly accepting this answer. Ever since they had entered the lower levels of the tower, there had been no windows available to them. No light got in, leaving them with no way to estimate how long they had been fighting. Nor did they know how high up from the ground they were. But if the choice was having windows the monsters could crawl out of, to them floundering around lost, Lenneth would settle for the latter.

"Perhaps you would like to rest...?" Lezard's tone was solicitous, the man looking like he wanted to touch Alicia again.

"Please...can we?" Alicia begged inside Lenneth's mind.

"We can rest once we are out of this place." Lenneth told him. But for Alicia's benefit, she softened her tone. "I will take the lead." The words were enough to let Alicia know Lenneth would do the fighting from here on out. It would give the princess a chance to rest and recover from the near non stop fighting they had been doing.

"You are under my protection." Lezard reminded them. "I would be remiss in my duties as guardian, if I allowed you to go first."

"I am not completely helpless." Lenneth pointed out, holding up the sword. "You need the time distance grants you, to cast your spells. You won't be able to fight very effectively if you are ambushed at the next turn." He still looked ready to protest, Lenneth holding back a sigh. "You have given me your word that you will return me to my home. You won't be able to live up to that promise, if we both end up dead."

"I don't want to die..." Came Alicia's alarmed protest.

"Very well." Lezard gave a slow bow, gesturing with his arm for Alicia to step ahead of him. "It goes against the gentleman's code, but you do have a point. When relying on my more powerful spells, I do need time to speak the invocations."

"Mages are a powerful tool...but limited in that way." Lenneth was careful to avoid brushing up against him as she walked past Lezard. There was something about the mage, something that unsettled her to the point Lenneth did not want even an accidental touch shared between them. Alicia had no qualms about an occasional touch of Lezard's hand, but even through the filter of the princess's consciousness, the mage made Lenneth's skin crawl.

"Indeed I know it." He followed behind her, allowing several steps distance between them. "It's one reason why I prefer to travel with a party...The brute strength of my allies buys me the time to finish off our enemies with my spells."

"It is a shame about your comrades." Lenneth said, tone holding just an edge of sympathy to it. "I suppose in that instant, the combination of strength and spells did nothing to gain you a favorable outcome..."

"No, not at all." Lezard agreed with a heavy sigh. "The mage simply overwhelmed us, with both monsters and spells...there was little time to do anything, even to react. I just barely came away with my life..."

"And yet you were brave enough to come face this mad man alone?" Lenneth demanded, hearing the slinking sound of wet footsteps in the distance. "With no one to back you up?"

"I was better prepared this time." If it was a lie, it rolled smoothly off his tongue.

"Even if that's true, surely you came close to exhausting yourself on the journey to the upper levels of the tower!" Lenneth exclaimed, her sword arm tensing.

"I have enough power, that I was able to get through the worst of the tower, conserving my more powerful spells for the confrontation I knew was coming."

"You are either very foolish, or very lucky." Lenneth said, tone as savage as her arm as she swung her arm forward in a diagonal swing. Green slime splashed on her, the bulbous creature's mouth a round o of surprise. Already the wound she had made was sealing, the green slime oozing together. Lenneth knew it was futile to try and kill it with a blade, and yet she kept on hacking away, buying Lezard the time needed to cast a fire spell that burned the slime creature to ash.

"I make my own luck." Lezard said, his voice too close for Lenneth's liking. He had inched nearer to her, almost putting his lips next to Alicia's ear. Lenneth had to fight to keep from slugging him, the Goddess making a haughty sound.

"I am beginning to think you are both." Her footsteps squelched, the remains of the slime having dripped down her legs. Alicia made a repulsed sound, the girl desperately wanting a chance to bathe and rid herself of all the filth the pair had accumulated. Lezard himself, was hardly touched, the mage holding that advantage due to the distance his spell casting required of him.

Continuing forward, Lenneth kept her senses attuned for any sound. She heard Lezard chuckle under his breath, as though the man was amused by what she had said. Lenneth refused to be riled up, keeping her head held at a haughty angle.

"Lenneth, what's wrong?" Alicia asked, and the Goddess whispered an answer back.

"It is nothing."

"It is not nothing." Alicia protested. "You are on edge. You have been for a while..."

"So have you." Pointed out Lenneth. "This whole situation is cause for concern. We, along with several other young women who match your coloring were kidnapped. They were cruelly murdered by a man who might know just what you house inside you." She felt Alicia shiver in response, and couldn't blame her. Lenneth wished she knew exactly what was going on. She wished she knew why that mad man had been slaying women who resembled Alicia, and why he had had a statue that was sculpted in Lenneth's likeness.

"Is something the matter?" Lezard called from behind them. "You've been muttering things under your breath."

Lenneth scowled, though he could not see it. That man had sharp hearing to have picked up on her whispers. "I was just wondering...Is Flenceburg the nearest city to this tower?"

"Yes. But even then it is still several miles to the east of the forest that surrounds this tower."

And east was the exact opposite the direction they needed to travel. Lenneth tried to weigh the pros and cons of making the journey to Flenceburg. If it was worth going out of their way to pick up some much needed supplies, or push onwards to the West. She wasn't sure how far the next nearest town would be, and if they could survive on what they could hunt and scavenge from the forest.

"We can get a ship." Alicia said this in an excited tone. "I've never been on a boat before...it might be fun..."

"It's also dangerous." Lenneth muttered, knowing Lezard was probably picking up on her words.

"Dangerous?" A quizzical thought from Alicia. "How?"

"If we were to be attacked out at sea? There would be no where to run, nowhere to escape if the fight was not in our favor." Lenneth was thinking of Odin, of the divine assassins he would send after them. The divine assassins that might even at this very instant be hunting them. If they traveled by boat, they would be trapped on the water, an all too easy target for Odin to pick off.

Alicia didn't need further explanations, the girl seeming to shiver inside Lenneth's mind. "Let's avoid that route then..." She muttered softly.

"Boat travel is not as dangerous as it once was." Sure enough, Lezard had listened to her whispered conversation. Lenneth had a thought to wonder what the man thought of the fact she appeared to engage herself in conversation. The mage might think she suffered some form of ailment, or that she was afflicted with split personalities. Lenneth wasn't prepared to educate him otherwise, preferring he think Alicia a little crazy rather than let the man know a Goddess resided within the princess.

"Not safe enough for my liking." Lenneth's tone was curt, a clear dismissal of the topic. Pity Lezard didn't take the hint, persisting in this line of thought.

"It will take us nearly a week to make it to Solde on foot...and that is provided we can hitch a ride here and there on a passing wagon. A boat WOULD be quicker..."

"A boat would be expensive...far more than even the sapphires can afford." Lenneth pointed out with some satisfaction. "I would not be indebted to you further by having you pay for my ticket on such a trip."

"I suppose there is that." Lezard sighed. "I suppose there is no helping it...we will have to travel by land...and hope the journey is without too many setbacks."

"Indeed." Lenneth turned a corner, surprised that there was no monsters lurking in wait. There was stone steps leading downwards just several feet away. A welcome sight, even as Lenneth thought the monsters might have used them to travel to the next level.

"Hold Alicia." Lezard said, the mage taking the lead towards the steps. He peered down into the darkness, then made a gesture with his hand. Flames began to spark on his fingertips, growing together and in size, until a blazing orb of fire hovered before him. He'd finish the chant, and toss the fireball down the stairs. Immediately pained screeches were heard, the fire frying whatever creatures had lain in ambush for them.

The screams would continue, taking several minutes to die down completely. Lenneth came closer to the stairs, peering downwards. The burning bodies gave off more than enough illumination, the Goddess able to see the next level clearly. There was nothing moving down there, everything burned to death. She didn't feel awe for the power Lezard had used in the spell, Lenneth instead suspicious of just how strong the mage truly was. But she covered her suspicions, nodding to him instead.

"Good work." Her tone could hardly be considered praising, but Lezard beamed all the same.

"Thank you my lady. I try."

She didn't respond to that, Lenneth beginning her descent to what she hoped was the final level of the tower. Lezard followed close behind, along with his light spell. It made no difference here among the burning bodies, but elsewhere on the floor the spell would provide them with much needed illumination.

"If Flenceburg is to the East..." Lenneth began, her movements cautious as she walked past the seemingly dead monsters. "Then...to the West lies three cities. I believe Artolia might edge out the other two in nearness..."

"Just barely." Lezard replied. "We'll have to travel north as some point, but from Artolia we'll be able to travel to Camille Village. Maybe get a carriage there to cross over the mountains."

"A carriage sounds expensive..." That was Alicia who spoke, Lenneth echoing her words.

"Not as expensive as a boat." Lezard pointed out. "And trust me, my lady...you do not want to try and cross the mountains on foot."

"Indeed I do not." Agreed Lenneth. She tried to think of what treasure remain at the castle that had been Alicia's home and prison for the last twelve years. Tried to think what if anything she could give to Lezard to compensate for the carriage ride. Alicia had few jewels, and none as impressive as the two sapphires Lenneth had pried out of the statue earlier.

"If it's the expense you are worried about, fear not." Lezard said. "I am not so strapped for gold, that I can't afford us a brief ride across the mountains."

"I will pay you back...I swear it." Lenneth promised, even as she wondered just how she was going to manage to keep her word on this.

"I have no doubt you will." Was that her imagination, or had Lezard actually purred in response? Lenneth frowned, turning to him in time for a spell to go whizzing past Alicia's face. The golden hair of the princess was stirred by the breeze, Lenneth whirling back to see the wind propelled missile battering into a vicious looking bat like creature. It screeched in pain, it's mouth opening to reveal it's saliva coated fangs. Lenneth tightened her grip on her sword, charging forward. Tension coiled in her legs, the Goddess preparing to leap up to slash off one of the bat's jagged edged wings.

As she fought, Lenneth did not forget what she though she had heard. The satisfaction oozing out of Lezard's voice. It made her uneasy, Lenneth wondering just what sort of payment he thought to get from Alicia. The answers her mind tossed up at her, did not set Lenneth at ease, the Goddess viciously stabbing her sword into the monster. Brutalizing it in a way she could not do to the mage. Not so long as they were dependent on him as an escort and protector.

Alicia's clothing was thoroughly soaked with blood by the time Lenneth was through killing the monster. Even Lenneth felt disgust, knowing they needed a bath and soon. The smell of the blood would only serve as an attractant to the scavenger beasts, forcing Lezard and Lenneth to fight battle after battle as they journeyed through this level of the tower. The press of monsters was consistent, to the point that even Lenneth began to feel strain. She never forgot that this body she resided in was not her own, or the fact that it cost her own strength to maintain active control of it.

Lenneth had not one word of complaint to Alicia. The girl herself was tired from her battles on the upper levels of the tower. Lenneth meant to win her a reprieve for as long as it took, even at the expense of the Goddess' own reserves of energy. She continued to fight, the fine blade she had borrowed from Lezard, singing as it sliced through the air. Cutting through skin and bone, causing blood to spurt, and life to end.

It was with more relief than she cared to admit to feeling that Lenneth stepped towards the door Lezard insisted was the tower's sole exit. She didn't let her eagerness to escape tower make her careless, Lenneth doing a forward thrust that impaled her sword into the soft underside of some boar like beast. Lezard was already tossing a spell, an explosion happening that was meant to keep the rest of the monsters at bay. Buying them the time to get the door open, get them out of the tower without any of the remaining monsters escaping with them.

They weren't completely successful in that endeavor. As Lezard began to ease the door shut behind them, a shadowy blur darted past. It took to the skies, towards the trees, having spied some kind of prey. Screams followed, the poor animal's screeches letting them hear how painful it's death was proving. The door slammed shut, Lezard working to seal it. The screams continued, followed by the sound of the monster feeding. Bones were gnashed, flesh being savagely torn.

It was disgusting, and a waste. Lenneth scowled in the direction of the trees. Inside her, Alicia cowered, the girl sickened by the sounds and the knowledge of what the monster was doing. The dense foliage of the forest, made it impossible to see the monster and it's feast so long as it remained hidden among the leaves. But they could track it by it's noise, Lenneth drifting away from Lezard's side.

"My lady!" He called, hurrying after her. She would ignore him, gazing upwards, trying to pinpoint where exactly the monster was by it's sounds. Lezard made an understanding noise, his gaze following hers upwards. "There will be other monsters..." He didn't try to soften his voice, knowing full well the monster was aware of them.

"Any we come across will die." Lenneth swore.

"As the lady wishes it." Lights began to glow off his hands, Lezard tossing the spell up into the branches of the trees. The noise distorted, the monster now screaming. An owl's body slammed into the ground, half eaten and torn open. Alicia's cry of revulsion was strong. The girl had not had much chance to witness a fresh kill by the creatures that they had been hunted by.

The spell continued to ravage the monster's body. And then it too would fall from the tree top. Lenneth would stare at it's convulsing form, then thrust her sword into it's chest area. She all but pinned it in place against the damp grass, watching as the monster twitched it's last breath, dying with a gasp. She felt satisfied to see that one last threat to them had been eliminated, even as Lenneth knew there were other dangers in the forest.

That might include the man they were traveling with, Lenneth raising her gaze to meet Lezard's. She found herself the intense focus of those amethyst colored eyes, the mage studying her. Her own gaze narrowed, but she did not say anything. Certainly she did not let him know how much it bothered her to find him staring in such a manner at Alicia.

"We should leave this place." Lenneth said, pulling her sword out of the dead monster's body. "Other creatures will be drawn to this kill..."

"Yes. This is not the place to be taking a rest." Agreed Lezard, and gave a come here motion with his hand. Lenneth stifled her unhappiness at having to respond, the Goddess moving closer to him. "There is a lake not too far off the forest paths. We can make camp near there."

"A lake!" Alicia had recovered enough to feel excited at the thought of bathing in the lake's waters.

"Then let us go there with all due haste." Lenneth ordered. Inside she could admit to being thrilled at the chance to get clean, the blood and slime having dried unpleasantly on her clothing and exposed skin.

"It's this way my lady..." Lezard pointed in the South West direction. Lenneth was glad to know the lake was in the direction they needed to travel, the Goddess moving to walk past Lezard. She hadn't yet sheathed her sword, wary of the unseen dangers that lurked in the forest. Wary of the man that followed close behind at her back. It was with the last of her energy, that Lenneth reluctantly relinquished control of the body to Alicia. She hadn't wanted to, but there had been few options left to her, Lenneth knowing that to remain in control would have brought them both down to the ground as her energy gave out. The thought of Lezard being there to catch them as they fell? It was more than Lenneth could bear, the Goddess not wanting to be touched by him. Her instincts continued to scream at her to be wary of the mage, and Lenneth was anything but foolish enough to ignore them.

Well this was a chapter that did not want to end...I feel iffy...just cause I feel like I should have written something more for the ending paragraphs. But everything I wanted to write, would just extend the scene even more...I'd rather get them to the lake first...XD

To Be Continued...

Michelle


	5. Chapter 5

They had made camp near the lake, in a clearing that was just out of sight of the water's shores. A dense thicket spread out in direction of the lake, the trees growing tight together amidst the bushes. It was almost too difficult for a person to pass through them, but Lezard made the effort. The brambles of the bushes stabbed unpleasantly at his sides, and Lezard had to duck constantly to avoid low hanging tree branches. Just as he sometimes had to suck in his breath in an attempt to squeeze through the narrow opening between trees.

It took a whole lot of work and effort to maneuver oneself in sight of the lake, but to Lezard the prize waiting for him there was more than worth it. His smile was one of anticipation, his breath coming just a little sharper as he stalked through the thicket. He would end up on his knees, not quite crawling as he positioned himself behind a thick cluster of bushes. It was there with trembling hands, that he made an opening for his eyes to peer through. And what a sight that awaited him!

The forest tried to shut out all overhead light, but the trees could do nothing to bar it from being cast down over the waters of the lake. The full moon seemed to glow, it's pale light casting an ethereal sheen over the rippling water. It was more than enough light to illuminate the woman who stood knee deep in the water. Her back was to him, her waist length blonde hair wet and clinging to her skin. She had stripped down from almost all her clothing, leaving herself clad only in plain white panties.

She had cleaned herself of all the blood and slime from the battles they had fought earlier. Just as she was currently working to clean the fabric of her skirt, her hands busy scrubbing at a dark spot of some dried substance. She talked as she did this, but the words were too low for Lezard to fully make out. He didn't care, recognizing with some disappointment, that the voice was not that of the Goddess. It was Alicia who was in current control of the body, and that made some of his interest in watching her fade.

But he didn't turn to leave, keeping his eyes staring at the princess. Watching with the hopes that Lenneth might take control, and reward him with the illicit thrill of seeing her bathe. It didn't matter to Lezard, that Alicia's body looked nothing like Lenneth's true form. When the Goddess was animating it, the host body seemed to take on her characteristics, standing taller with the natural born confidence of a God. It was then that the body moved with Lenneth's grace, the face holding the Goddess' quirks of personality. And the eyes! They truly were the window to one's soul, betraying Lenneth's presence with the looks she gave him. Lenneth was neither timid nor shy, and was far quicker to meet and hold Lezard's gaze than Alicia did.

He delighted every time Lenneth looked at him. That haughty, cold stare, those looks of suspicion. Lenneth's eyes held none of the warmth of Alicia's gaze, the Goddess unable to trust Lezard. Or the situation that had led to their meeting. Lezard knew how it had to bother Lenneth, to have to rely on him. To have to be so dependent on him for the journey they were undertaking. But she was dedicated to the body she shared, to protecting it and Alicia's life. It meant she would do just about anything to see the princess returned to her home safely. Even if that something meant continuing their association with Lezard for however long the journey took.

He couldn't help but smirk then. And all because he knew Lenneth had no idea, no way of realizing that the adventure would not start in earnest until after they reached Alicia's home. They would not be ending their association any time soon. And if Lezard had his way, it would NEVER end.

Patience was the key. His. But it was a struggle to maintain it, especially when he was this close to his greatest desire. It would be all too easy to ruin all his plans by acting on the urgings of his body. One moment of pleasure, great though it would be, couldn't amount to an eternity of satisfactions as all his goals and ambitions came to fruition. Though his every longing demanded he step forward and take the Goddess in his arms, Lezard would not. Not even for one sweet kiss of those lips would he ruin those carefully conceived plans of his. Not after he had come so far, traveling such a great distance for it.

Still he felt the regret, his desires unhappy at being ignored. At being teased so cruelly with the sight of the Goddess' current host stripped down so completely. He should really turn away, but Lezard kept hoping for one more chance to see Lenneth take control. But Lenneth seemed content to remain as just a voice in Alicia's mind, letting the princess deal with the task of getting their clothing clean.

Lezard let out the softest sigh of disappointment. The Goddess probably needed her rest, especially after maintaining control of the body for the last levels of the tower. The fighting had been fierce, monster after monster appearing, ready and all too quick to make a meal of them. It had taken them time to fight their way to the exit, a time Lezard had relished. He had enjoyed fighting besides Lenneth, watching that body move with the divine grace of a Goddess. Even blood soaked, and slime covered, she had been a sight to see, a breath taking beauty whose eyes had flared with Lenneth's proud determination.

It was all too difficult to keep from betraying his interest. As much as Lezard wanted to spend every minute dealing with the Goddess, he thought it better that Alicia spent the majority of the time in active control of the body. With Alicia he wasn't quite so tempted to act the lovelorn fool, Lezard able to look at her with cool indifference. Though beautiful in her own way, the princess held no appeal for Lezard save for the fact she hosted Lenneth's soul within her small frame. She was special to Lezard only because of the Goddess who resided within her. A pity for Alicia, because that specialness? It placed her in dangers that neither she or Lenneth could even imagine.

Lezard felt no attachment to Alicia. He certainly didn't feel enough for the girl to feel any regret at the thought of using her, even hurting her. Anything that would happen to Alicia was simply a necessary evil, the girl a sacrifice to love. She wouldn't be the first one to suffer for Lezard's love of the Goddess. She might not even be the last. Lezard would do anything to win the Goddess for himself, not caring who got hurt in the process.

To that end, he turned away from the sight in the lake. The Goddess was not going to appear, and the risk at being caught increased the longer he dallied here. He'd make his careful way back to the camp, brushing the brambles and thorns from his clothing. By the time Alicia and Lenneth returned, there would be no evidence to prove he had ever left the camp, for not even his hair would be mussed.

He looked up with a warm smile of greeting, watching as Alicia stepped free of the thicket. His cloak was wrapped around her, the dark midnight fabric warm and heavy. It was almost too long for her, the ends trailing on the forest's floor. Somewhere inside the thick folds, the princess' body was hidden. She wasn't as stripped down as before, judging by the fact her shirt wasn't part of the pile of wet clothing she carried.

Thorns and bits of bramble clung to his borrowed cloak, Alicia making no move to brush them off. Instead she walked towards the bonfire, veering off to the side of it, to lay out her wet clothes on top of the gathered rocks. It would take time for them to dry, but by morning she would be able to wear them. Until then she had his cloak, and Alicia was taking the utmost care to keep from flashing him with any distracting glimpses of her flesh.

No doubt that was a precaution on Lenneth's part. Lezard had not failed to notice how the Goddess did not want him touching them. It was amusing how she went out of her way to avoid his hands, Lenneth often wresting control from Alicia. It was a pity, but Lezard had yet to even one time lay hands on the body when Lenneth was in control. He supposed it was for the best. His control was shaky at best, he didn't need Lenneth snapping him free of the last of his restraints.

It was difficult enough to be around them, to be so close to Lenneth even with the filter of Alicia between them. The girl looked nothing like the Goddess, and yet when Lenneth was in control, he wanted to do nothing more than to kiss her and pin her down. To do more than just hold her, to eat up her protests and shatter the fragile trust that barely existed between them.

It was dark impulses he had, ones that would destroy EVERYTHING if he gave into them. Lenneth stirred his arousal like no other. Never had Lezard felt like this for any other woman. But then Lenneth wasn't just any woman, she was a Goddess. HIS Goddess, beloved and cherished, and almost within reach. Almost but not quite, a fact he had to remind himself of again and again. And all because he wanted more than just one moment of bliss with her. He wanted an eternity of them.

He kept his eyes on the fire, letting the crackling flames be the focus of the intensity of his gaze. Any look he could have shown Alicia would have surely disturbed both her and the Goddess, Lezard's thoughts and desires too close to the surface of his eyes. He'd have to get his thoughts under control, and until he did, Lezard would pretend the cooking of their meal occupied him.

It wasn't a grand feast. They had little to accompany the meat they were about to eat, and certainly no seasonings to spice the rabbit's flesh. But it was adequate for filling one's belly, the wild rabbit's meat a far better choice then that of going hungry. They would need the energy from this and other meals like it, for it would take several days of walking to reach Artolia. The time might be cut in half, if and only if they could catch a ride on a wagon that might travel along the roads between Artolia and Flenceburg.

There was no true rush to hurry. Lezard had made sure to manipulate things so that time was on his side. This would be a peaceful jaunt, a quiet moment just before all erupted into chaos. A chaos that was by Lezard's careful design, the man manipulating time and events to line up according to his whims. More than a few people would be dead before this was all over with, some who deserved that fate, some who did not. But such was the price one paid, for being a puppet of destiny.

Out the corner of his awareness, Alicia lowered herself down on a flat patch of dirt. She then held her hands out towards the bonfire, palms up as she tried to steal some warmth for herself. Her hair was still wet, though nowhere near as soaked as her clothes. Her hair was looking a little wild, not quite tangled from all the times she had run her fingers through the strands. He had a comb inside one of the pouches on his belt, Lezard retrieving it, and offering it to Alicia. She took it gratefully from him, giving voice to her thanks.

He kept his eyes on the fire, rather than watch Alicia comb out her wet hair. The flames were licking the undersides of the roasting rabbits, their skin starting to darken. It wouldn't be much longer before they would be ready, thoroughly cooked if not tasteful.

"You fought well through the tower." Lezard said, his voice praising. "One would think you a seasoned warrior, given how you handled yourself against the monsters."

"Really?" Alicia sounded pleased. "I wasn't sure I could do it. That I could actually fight anything. It's a lot different from the wooden dummies I practiced against."

"Indeed it is different. And a lot more difficult no doubt." He smiled, eyes still on the fire. "Little can prepare one for the reality of fighting against monsters. They are ruthless creatures, who fight dirty and are without mercy. More than a few people have died on their first encounters with such beasts. You should be proud of yourself Alicia. You not only survived, you excelled at it."

"I...I wouldn't say I excelled." She stammered as though embarrassed. "And it wasn't just I who fought. I had help." Lezard didn't for one-second believe she was about to admit to the Goddess that resided inside her, and he was right. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Your magic is what made the difference. It helped keep me alive..."

"We helped each other." Lezard told her, risking a look her way. Alicia looked ready to protest, even as Lezard smiled in an attempt to reassure her. "It was your sword that bought me the time needed to cast the more powerful spells."

"I suppose..." Alicia sounded uncertain, her eyes taking on the distant look that implied she was listening to something Lenneth had to say. He hated not hearing Lenneth's voice, but he stifled that and his curiosity. Waiting patiently for Alicia to continue the conversation. "I...I've been meaning to ask..."

"Yes?"

"About that sword of yours." That sword was resting within reach of Alicia, ever ready to be used. The fire would keep most creatures away from the camp, but there were some beasts that either did not fear the flames, or was simply that desperate that they would venture near. "I can tell it's a very fine blade. No doubt crafted by a master to the sword."

"By one of Midgard's best." Lezard confirmed.

"You're not a swordsman though, are you? You don't have the right build for one..." She seemed to realize what she had said, Alicia turning flustered in the moment. "Of course, there is nothing wrong with the build you do have! It just..."

"No." Lezard interrupted her, amused. "I have very little use for a sword, it's true. When it comes to fights, I rely on my magic to keep me alive."

"Then...why? Why do you even carry a sword?" It was surely Lenneth's question Alicia was asking. "And one as fine and as well maintained as this one?"

"It wasn't originally mine." Lezard pretended to be affected by what he was saying, turning his gaze back to the fire. Inwardly he was laughing, amused at how easy it was to lie and pretend to be upset. "It belong to a close friend..."

"A friend?" echoed Alicia, curiously.

Lezard picked up a branch, using it's end to poke at the fire. "One of the women who had been kidnapped and killed by that fiend in the tower."

"I...I'm sorry..." Alicia almost whispered then, and a glance her way showed how upset she looked.

"I didn't know if she would still be alive." Lezard continued, watching as the flames began racing up the branch's length. Before his fingers could be burnt, he threw the stick into the bonfire. "I wanted to believe though...and thus I carried her sword with me. Hoping for the chance to not only return it to her, but to see her wield it once more."

"I'm sorry for your loss..." Alicia was sad now, sounding earnest.

"I am too." Lezard let out a weary sounding sigh. "I am filled with many what ifs, wondering if I had only been a little faster, a little stronger, if Amaryllis would still be alive..."

"Amaryllis? That was her name?" Alicia asked, and received a nod in response. "What kind of person was she?"

"A good one..." Lezard let his tone be curt, as though the pain of remembering was too much for him. "She didn't deserve that kind of death. None of them did..."

A pause from Alicia, the girl no doubt listening to Lenneth. "Is that why you were so quick to kill that man? Because you sought to avenge Amaryllis and your other friends?"

"Partly yes...He was a dangerous man, my lady. He would have kept on kidnapping and killing, motivated by something neither you nor I could understand."

"I still would have liked to know his reasons for doing it. For doing it all!" That was Lenneth who suddenly spoke, Lezard feeling the hostility of her gaze upon him.

"We cannot always hope to understand the reasons of a mad man." Lezard told her, holding back on the urge to smile. "And someone of that man's power, had to die for there would have been no cell strong enough to hold him for long...He would have kept on killing...until he himself was dead."

Lenneth made a frustrated sound, surely realizing the truth of what Lezard was saying. But she didn't like it. Didn't like that the mage had died before she could question him thoroughly.

"Food's ready." Lezard said, abruptly rising to his feet. He'd feel the shift of power, Lenneth giving up control to Alicia once more. "I'm sorry I can't offer you a grander feast..."

"No, this is fine!" Alicia quickly assured him. He could feel her eyes on him, the girl watching as Lezard approached the stick that had the rabbits dangling over the bonfire. He would lift them up, stick and all, and lay them down on top of a flat rock. The dagger at his side would be drawn, Lezard using it to cut out pieces of the cooked flesh, slicing them into manageable bite size morsels.

Alicia would approach, eager to try the rabbit. Some of her eagerness would fade, Lezard giving an earnest laugh in response to the sour face she made in response to her first taste of the rabbit.

""Ah, forgive me." Lezard was still chuckling. "I had nothing to improve the taste of the meat."

"It's fine..." Alicia seemed to be struggling with the task of making herself eat. "It's just different from anything I've ever tasted back home."

"I can assure you that not all our meals will be this bad." Lezard began to eat his portion of the meat. "Once we reach Artolia, I'll be able to buy us proper supplies, along with the seasonings and herbs needed to improve the taste of that which we'll hunt."

"Do herbs and seasonings really make all the difference?" Alicia wondered.

"You are not one for cooking, are you?" She looked startled by the question, Lezard hiding a sly smile. "Forgive me...but I can't help but observe some things about you. Your clothing is very fine, looking to be made by an expert and expensive hand. You have a regal manner about you, which strongly suggests a noble upbringing..." Alicia glanced down at her hands, shifting uncomfortable in place. "I do not mean to pry, or make you uncomfortable..." Lezard continued, trying to reassure her.

"You're not..." protested Alicia. "Not really...It's just..." She shrugged. "It's complicated." She said at last, stuffing another piece of meat into her mouth.

"Complicated...in other words, you do not want to talk about it."

Alicia took the time to chew and swallow her food, before answering. "Yes. Not now at least. Maybe not ever..." She still wouldn't look at him, concentrating on her meal.

"It's fine. Everyone has things they do not want to discuss."

"Even you?" It was Alicia who spoke, but Lezard felt he could actually feel Lenneth's questioning gaze upon him.

"Even me." He agreed at last. The truth of the matter was the things he would not openly discuss? They were far removed from anything Lenneth could hope to guess at. And all because not even the Goddess could truly imagine the things he was capable of, the things he was planning. The fate he had in store for them all. The truth was such, that Lenneth wouldn't have tolerated Lezard to live. Not if the risk otherwise meant his ambitions could all be fulfilled. He was safe only because the Goddess didn't know what his true intentions were. And by the time she did know, there would be nothing she could do. Not even to save herself.

He almost smiled then. "I'll take the first watch." He was brushing off his hands, then rising to stand.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked, though she looked so tired, Lezard knew she wouldn't protest too much.

"Yes. Sleep for now, my lady. I'll wake you when it's your turn."

"All right." Still wrapped up in his cloak, Alicia laid down near the fire. Close enough for it's warmth, but not near enough to be burned by it.

Lezard pretended not to watch her, though he was all too aware of her movements. Of how she snuggled into the cloak, wiggling about in an attempt to make herself more comfortable on the hard ground. Alicia was trusting, to the point it was foolish. She had no problem going to sleep around him, taking Lezard at his word that he would protect her. But Lenneth was not so easily to convince, the Goddess staying awake, ever watchful should Lezard make a move towards her charge. Lezard knew she stood not a chance of protecting Alicia when the time came to enact his plans, but for now he allowed Lenneth the illusion of just that.

Hmmm...it sorta felt like I should have ended it at the not even to save herself moment. But ever since I started on this chapter, it was very clear in my mind to show that little bit about the sleeping...oh well...maybe I'll edit later...we shall see!

To Be Continued...

Michelle


End file.
